


On the outskirts of the sky

by stjarna



Series: We won't let it [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, It's maybe a bit corny but sweet, Season 5 spec, follow-up to a follow-up, mainly fluff, possible hint of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: A follow-up to thefollow-upto myS5 spec fic. [May contain slight spoilers but is primarily speculative and also primarily fluff. ... And I managed to squeeze it in before the Season premiere, so I can pretend this will be canon for two more days.]





	On the outskirts of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.
> 
> Banner by me.
> 
> Title from “Beyond the Blue” by Beth Nielsen Chapman

 

Her body radiates warmth, her skin soft where his fingertips glide up along her arms, her waist, her bare chest. Her fingers roam through his hair and down his back, sending a pleasant tickling sensation down his spine. Their breathing has become more regular, the immediate euphoria of their orgasms being replaced with contended bliss. Their lips are dancing across each other, their kisses slow, tender, almost lazy, and Fitz is flooded with a sense of serenity. He pushes himself up slightly, just far enough to be able to look into Jemma’s eyes, catch a glimpse of her soul, watching a happy glimmer sparkle back at him. Reflexively, his lips pull into a smile, but not half as wide as the one beaming back at him.

Jemma suddenly begins to tremble from a bubbly wave of laughter, and despite a sense of confusion, Fitz can’t help but laugh himself.

“What?” he finally manages to ask, his cheeks hurting from smiling so widely.

“I can’t believe Daisy told everyone about what we did in the lab,” Jemma snickers, her fingertips gliding up and down Fitz’s chest.

Fitz chuckles, bracing himself on his forearms, which frame her face. “Well, she did have a point about the lab door in this bloody place being non-functioning.”

A single laugh escapes Jemma’s lips. “And I can’t believe how nonchalant you were. I mean, you’ve never been much for public displays of affection.” There’s a mix of adoration and teasing in her eyes, and Fitz can’t stop the corner of his mouth from ticking up into a sly half-grin.

“First of all, I think that went a bit beyond public displays of affection. And secondly, it wasn’t supposed to be public.”

Once again, the room is filled with the beautiful sound of her carefree laughter. “I meant in the common area. You were so—”

She falls silent, her fingertips tracing his jawline and her eyes fixed on him, filled with a hunger and love that causes Fitz’s stomach to churn excitedly.

“Yeah, well,” he whispers. “I told you I was going to be happy today.”

A smile flashes across her face, but her eyes suddenly grow more serious. “Are you still?”

Fitz laughs quietly, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “Are you kidding?”

Relief washes over her expression, her lips once again pulling into a satisfied smile. Her hands curl around the back of his neck, slowly pulling him closer, their lips meeting in another languid kiss, until Fitz pushes himself up again.

He brushes her hair out of her face, looking at her thoughtfully. “Do you remember our first kiss?”

Her face lights up, but a hint of confusion hides behind her eyes. “In the lab? Of course I do.”

Fitz sighs, trying to ignore the tight knot forming in his throat. “I’m sorry.”

Her brow furrows and she searches his eyes in bewilderment. “Sorry? What would you—?”

“I… I didn’t ask. I… I just kissed you without really knowing… I took that… you didn’t give me—”

Relief washes over her, and she reaches up, combing her fingers through his hair before gently gripping his face, looking at him with a soft warmth. “Fitz. You had my consent,” she says calmly. “Maybe it was a surprise. Maybe things were complicated at the time. Maybe I was torn—my conscience far more than my heart. But you had my consent.”

Fitz exhales a sharp breath, his lips briefly twitching, reassured by her answer, but his mind not letting go of doubt and fears.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, just as quietly as the first time.

Her smile is more pained this time, but her tone remains soft and soothing. “Fitz. What now?”

“When we were at the bottom of the ocean. The oxygen. I… I didn’t give you a choice. I—”

“Fitz, stop,” she says firmly. “What you did in those instances and whatever other instances your mind is currently conjuring up is nothing like what AIDA did.”

“I made so many mistakes over the years.” Fitz’s eyes well up and he blinks, trying to keep the tears at bay. “I made so many decisions that affected you without—I did so many things wrong.”

“Oh, Fitz!” Her fingers dig a little deeper into his skull, and the gentle massaging feeling instantaneously causes Fitz to relax just a little, not enough.

“Do you think I never did anything wrong?” Jemma asks, her eyes firmly fixed on him. “I left when you needed me.”

“You thought it would help me.”

“I gave up on us, on _you_ , on our relationship before it even began.”

“How could you not?” Fitz counters. “I mean, what happened on Maveth… in the situation you were in—”

“Stop.” Her tone is firm and determined, laced with a hint of frustration. “Stop making excuses for me and punishing yourself, Fitz. We both made mistakes over the years. And we’ll probably make many more. We all did things wrong. We all made decisions that affected others. But all these decisions, all these choices, the good ones and the bad—” She pauses, a smile flashing across her face. “—look where they brought us?”

Fitz glances around the room, the small bunk on a tin can in space, their thin and rough blanket, the narrow bed they share. He wrinkles his forehead, looking at Jemma, skeptical but amused.

Jemma laughs out loud. “Well, alright, maybe there are certain aspects that could be improved upon about our current whereabouts, but, you know what I mean.” Her expression grows more serious again, her eyes soft and loving. “We’re together. All these things brought us together. Maybe they also ripped us apart at times, but through these experiences we grew even closer, if that’s even possible. So stop regretting them, Fitz. They happened. Maybe they weren’t all pleasant. But they led to this, to _us_.”

Her words find their way into his heart and mind, taking root. He can’t help but smile, before leaning down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He pushes himself back up, gazing straight at her, and a realization and truth hits him, filling him with excited joy.

“What?” Jemma asks, a hint of a smile lingering on her lips, although her eyes are questioning.

“Did you mean it, when you said whenever, wherever, your answer would always be—”

“Yes,” she interrupts him, excitedly, her face lighting up. “Yes, I meant that.”

Fitz chuckles quietly, overjoyed by her enthusiasm. He exhales sharply, before asking a question he’d pondered for months. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she exclaims, curling her fingers around the back of his neck and pulling him closer until their lips meet in a heated celebratory kiss.

Fitz breaks the kiss when the need for air becomes too great, pushing himself up and looking straight at Jemma, whose fingers are playing with his curls. She tries to pull him closer again, but Fitz stops her.

“Wait right here,” he blurts out, scrambling to get up. He looks around the scattered clothes on the floor, and rushes for his boxers and shirt, awkwardly putting them on, trying not to fall over.

Jemma stares at him, wide-eyed and confused. “What are you doing?”

Fitz stumbles to the door, stretching one hand in Jemma’s direction. “Just—wait here! Or… maybe get dressed. I… I’ll be right back.”

“Are you okay?” she calls out, her tone laced with concern.

“Yes. Yes, I’m good. I’m great!” The sliding door opens and Fitz steps into the hallway, still pointing at Jemma. “Just—I’ll be right back.”

* * *

It feels like he’s been hammering on Daisy’s door for minutes until it finally slides open and a sleepy Daisy looks back at Fitz.

“I… I need your help,” Fitz blurts out, before Daisy even has a chance to say anything.

She leans slightly forward, her panic-stricken eyes searching the hallway before looking at him. “What’s going on?”

Fitz raises his hands in a reassuring gesture. “Nothing. Well, that’s not true, but it’s not an emergency or anything. Well, it sort of is, but… it’s not life-and-death.”

Daisy stares at him wide-eyed, her lips slightly parted. “Then what is it?”

“Simmons and I—”

Her head drops back slightly, and she lets out a quiet frustrated groan. “If you’re looking for condoms, you’ve come to the wrong place.”

“What?” Fitz wrinkles his forehead before shaking his head. “No. I don’t need—” He gestures over his shoulder with his thumb. “Jemma’s got an IUD. No… I—”

“What?” Daisy exclaims, slumping her shoulders and staring at him with annoyed desperation. “Fitz, it’s the middle of the fucking night.”

“I want to marry Jemma,” Fitz blurts out.

Daisy stares at him in silence for a moment, before her eyebrows rise in mild befuddlement. “Dude, no offense, but that’s not exactly a surprise.”

“Yeah, no, I mean. Now,” Fitz stammers, pointing at the floor for emphasis.

“What?”

“I want to marry her now,” Fitz repeats, his heart suddenly beating a lot faster.

Daisy looks at him, open-mouthed, and Fitz feels like he can actually see her tired mind trying to process the information.

Fitz gestures at Daisy, deciding that a bit of additional explanation might be beneficial. “And Jemma mentioned that your idea was that the captain of this ship—”

“—aka Coulson—” Daisy interjects, a smile slowly making its way across her face, the puzzle pieces suddenly falling into place.

“—should marry us,” Fitz concludes, unable to stop his lips from ticking into a shy smile as well, while Daisy’s morphs into an excited grin.

“Fuck, you’re serious.”

Fitz nods. “Yes.”

Daisy eyes him up and down, furrowing her brow. “Your shirt is inside out.” She tilts her head, her gaze wandering further down. “And your boxers are front to back. And you’re barefoot.”

Fitz looks down at himself, twisting briefly to confirm that he put his boxers on backwards. He shrugs, nonchalantly. “Yeah, well, not really my priority right now.”

Daisy chuckles. “Because you want to marry Simmons tonight,” she remarks matter-of-factly, a happy grin adorning her face.

“Yes,” Fitz confirms, unable to stop from smiling himself.

Daisy pauses for a moment before pursing her lips, lifting her shoulders slightly. “How can I help?” She leans forward, gesturing down the hallway. “Want me to talk to Coulson?”

Fitz shakes his head, waving his hands horizontally across the floor for added emphasis. “No, no, no. I’ll do that, but… Could you wake everyone else and get them to the common area?”

Daisy bobs her head, one corner of her mouth still ticked up. “You got it.”

Fitz nods in confirmation, exhaling a sigh of relief, before taking a step down the hallway.

“Hey, Fitz.”

Fitz stops in his tracks, turning around to look back at Daisy. “Yeah?”

Daisy steps into the hallway, wrapping Fitz into a tight hug. She releases him, patting his shoulders and smiling at him in silent understanding, before lifting her chin slightly, encouraging him to go on his way.

* * *

As soon as Coulson catches sight of Fitz when the door to his bunk opens, he slumps his shoulders. “What are we dealing with now?”

Fitz waves him off. “No, no. No, sir, everything’s fine. I just—” He pauses, swallowing hard as his mind ponders the best approach to explaining his unexpected, late-night visit. “Would you say that you’re the captain of this ship, sir?”

Coulson frowns in confusion. “What?”

Fitz exhales sharply. “I realize this is a weird question, especially at this hour, but… well… Captains are allowed to officiate weddings.”

Coulson furrows his brow even more, staring at Fitz with the same bewilderment Daisy had shown only minutes earlier.

“I want to marry Simmons,” Fitz blurts out, allowing the words to tumble out as fast as possible. “Tonight. Now. And… and as the captain of this ship—and I don’t care whether you actually are or not, as long as you pretend to be—but as the captain you would be—”

“—allowed to officiate the wedding,” Coulson finishes Fitz’s sentence.

Fitz bops his head in confirmation. “Yes.”

“Fitz.” Coulson takes half a step outside, reaching out to squeeze Fitz’s shoulder, his expression serious. “I… I feel honored, and I’m happy for you two, but are you sure about this? This seems awfully—”

“We’ve wasted so much time, sir,” Fitz interrupts, knowing what concern Coulson is trying to voice. “I don’t want to wait. I don’t _need_ to wait. I know exactly what I want. And I know it’s what Jemma wants, too, and I’m ready _now_. We both are. I know that, and I won’t give the universe another chance to take that away from us. I won’t wait.”

Coulson’s expression softens, the seriousness being replaced with a gentle smile. “Well, then. Where did you think we should—?”

“Daisy’s getting everyone to the common area.”

Coulson nods. “Excellent. I’ll just, you know—” He gestures behind himself, “—put on shoes.”

Fitz sighs in relief, unable to keep from smiling widely. “Thank you, sir. I—I’ll get Simmons.”

* * *

She jumps up from the edge of the bed as soon as the door to their bunk slides open. “Where the hell have you been?”

She seems furious, walking towards him with confused anger written over her face. And yet, Fitz’s giddiness far outweighs the slight guilt he feels over darting out of the room earlier without any explanation.

“What’s going on?” Jemma demands, gesturing towards the door, which had closed automatically behind Fitz. “I hear steps outside. People are awake. What’s happening? Why did you—?”

Fitz steps towards her, taking her restlessly gesturing hands in his and looking straight into her eyes. “Marry me.”

She pauses for a split-second, eyeing him with a mix of surprise and confusion, before shaking her head ever so slightly, clearly befuddled. “I already told you—”

“Now.” Fitz gives their hands a little shake for emphasis.

It takes her a moment to respond, her lips gaping slightly ajar. “What?”

Fitz gestures over his shoulder with his thumb, blurting out an explanation as fast as his tongue will let him. “Everyone’s in the common area. Coulson can officiate and maybe that’s not technically legal, but… but I don’t care.”

Her eyes widen. “You want to get married _now_?”

Fitz lowers the hand that had continued to point towards the door, and again takes both her hands in his, squeezing them gently. “Yes.”

She opens and closes her mouth silently a few times, then looks down at herself before gazing back up. “I’m in my pajamas.”

Fitz shrugs. “I’m in boxers… which I put on backwards, and a shirt that’s inside-out.”

Jemma’s eyes wander aimlessly and when she speaks it almost sounds as if she were talking to herself rather than to him, rambling thoughts rushing through her mind. “They’re not even mine, technically. They’re just ones I found in the closet—and, and, and—”

“And I don’t care,” Fitz interjects, giving her hands another squeeze, causing her to look back at him. “Marry me, Jemma. Please.”

A smile flashes across her face, as she lifts her shoulders. “Just like that?”

Fitz nods. “Yes.”

Her smile grows even wider, brightening her face. She cups Fitz’s face, pulling him closer and softly pressing her lips against his. “Alright,” she says excitedly.

Fitz chuckles quietly, lifting her up and twirling her around, overjoyed with happiness, before leaning in to kiss her again.

She gently presses her palms against his chest, pushing herself slightly back and gazing at Fitz with mischief glistening in her eyes. “But please put on trousers. No need for everyone to see exactly _how_ excited you are about marrying me.”

* * *

Coulson rubs his hands together, his eyes wandering from person to person, before landing on FitzSimmons, who are standing in front of him in the common area. “Alright. So, well, I’ve never done this and this all seems a bit improvised, but… well, we… we need witnesses, right?”

“I’d say we got plenty of those,” May remarks drily, her arms crossed in front of her chest, but a ghost of a smile plays on her lips.

Coulson nods in agreement. “’Suppose we do. What about—” He points at Jemma with both hands. “Do you want a maid of hon—?”

“Me!” Daisy’s arm shoots up excitedly as if she were the top student in class.

Coulson looks at Daisy in mild befuddlement. “Umm—Daisy, I think Jemma should maybe—”

“Daisy should be my maid of honor,” Jemma interrupts him, unable to keep from smiling.

“Ha!” Daisy exclaims, raising her fist triumphantly.

“Alright,” Coulson concurs, turning his attention to Fitz. “What about a best man?”

Fitz’s eyes widen in momentary surprise. “Oh, well.” He looks to the side, where Mack and Elena are standing, shrugging almost apologetically. “Mack, would you maybe?”

Mack bops his head, one corner of his mouth ticking up microscopically. “I’d be honored to, Turbo.”

“Do you folks realize that you’re insane?”

Everyone’s heads turns in Deke’s direction, who has his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking back at them with a tired discontent.

“Dude,” Daisy says, pointing sternly at Deke as if she’d gone from top student to teacher. “We’ve seen plenty of insane over the years. Believe me: _This_ is not insane! Doesn’t even come close. Now shut up, you’re basically a wedding crasher in all this.”

Deke wrinkles his forehead. “A what?”

Daisy extends her hand, palm forward, in a calming gesture. “Chill, okay? I’ll explain later.” She turns back to look at Coulson, rolling her finger in a forward motion and ticking her head towards FitzSimmons. “Can we move this along? I want to see those two finally getting married.”

“Right.” Coulson bops his head, gesturing at FitzSimmons. “Okay, well, are you two ready?”

FitzSimmons exchange a brief look, both smiling happily before replying in unison. “Yes.”

“Well.” Coulson rubs his hands together, taking a step closer. “I obviously didn’t prepare anything, but, let me just say that I’ve seen you two grow as individuals and as partners, and your bond has always been something special. You are incredibly kind, brilliant, big-hearted. Both of you. And I think if you hadn’t become part of this team, it would be missing a big chunk of its heart and soul. You are outstanding on your own, but watching you work together, be together, it’s something more, something whole. And I’m honored that you’ve asked me to play such a crucial role in taking your relationship to the next and well deserved level. Now, do you—” He gestures between Fitz and Simmons. “Is there anything you want to say to each other? Vows of some sort? Fitz?”

Fitz shakes his head, turning slightly to take both of Jemma’s hands in his, forgetting the rest of the world for a moment. “No. I… I could never put into words what—Words aren’t enough.” A smile flashes across his face and as if by reflex, Jemma’s lips tick up as well. “I’ll just have to show you everyday,” Fitz concludes. “Every hour, every minute.”

They gaze into each other’s eyes, lost in each other’s souls until Coulson’s voice breaks through their intimate togetherness.

“Simmons? How ‘bout you? Any words?”

“Amen,” Simmons sighs quietly, her eyes fixed on Fitz, causing his smile to grow even bigger.

“Well, then,” Coulson pipes up, and reluctantly Fitz takes his eyes off Jemma, turning towards their officiant. “Simmons, do you take Fitz to be your husband, in good times and bad, ‘till—”

“Don’t say that part, sir,” Jemma interjects. “Please. It’s implied. I… I don’t need to hear that part… not tonight.”

Coulson smiles back at her sympathetically. “Very well then. But… do you?”

Jemma scrunches her nose, grinning happily. “Of course I do.”

“And Fitz, do you take Simmons to be your wife?”

Fitz sighs shakily, feeling his eyes well up as he squeezes Jemma’s hands more tightly. “I do.”

“Alright. So—” Coulson takes an important pause, “—by the power vested in me by… well, Fitz, who declared me captain of this ship—”

“Hey, that was my idea,” Daisy interjects jokingly, but Coulson ignores her fake protest.

“—I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride… and groom… vice versa.”

FitzSimmons chuckle quietly, before gazing at each other, leaning in for their first kiss as husband and wife, as their friends applaud in the background.

“Group hug!” Daisy exclaims, throwing her arms around her newlywed friends, causing Jemma and Fitz to laugh out loud.

One by one, everyone congratulates and hugs them. Deke is the last one to extend a somewhat reluctant congratulatory handshake, before turning to Daisy and grumpily asking, “Can we go back to bed now?”

Daisy wrinkles her forehead. “A) I’m not your mom, dude. And B) For a space scavenger you’re kind of whiney?”

Deke glares back at her in pouty silence, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, to be quite frank,” Jemma chimes in. “I agree with Deke that we should probably go back to bed now.”

Daisy scoffs. “Yeah, right, as if you two are going to sleep now.”

“Well, I didn’t say sleep, did I now?” Jemma counters.

A grin flashes across Daisy’s face, and she purses her lips, pressing her palm against her chest. “That’s my girl.”

“Alright,” Coulson pipes up, taking a step towards the exit. “I’ll take the lead.” He looks at FitzSimmons, his expression soft. “Congratulations again.”

“Thank you, sir,” they reply in unison.

Everyone heads back to their bunks, until FitzSimmons are the only ones left in the common area.

Fitz extends his hand. “Shall we?”

Jemma smiles widely, taking Fitz’s hand in hers. “We shall.”

* * *

The door to their bunk opens and Jemma steps inside first, her hand still intertwined with Fitz’s. She starts walking towards the bed, but Fitz gently tugs on her hand, pulling her back. He places his hands on her shoulders from behind, turning her until she looks out into space.

Jemma tilts her head back in slight confusion, trying to catch a glimpse of Fitz. “What is it?”

Fitz’s thumbs gently massage her shoulders, and he leans forward until his lips are next to her ear. “Can you see it?” he asks quietly, the tickle of his breath on her sensitive skin sending an excited shiver through her body.

Jemma focuses her eyes on the galaxy in front of her. “See what?”

Fitz lifts his chin ever so slightly. “Right there.”

Jemma squints her eyes in confusion. “Where?”

“Right there in the window.” Fitz points towards the glass, before wrapping his arms around Jemma’s waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Reflexively, Jemma smiles when she notices Fitz grinning back at her from the glass pane. “Our reflection?” she asks, leaning closer against his body, finally realizing what he’d been hinting at.

Fitz’s mirror image nods back at her. “Something magnificent,” he replies, his arms tightening around her waist.

Jemma chuckles. She turns around in Fitz’s embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. Her fingers comb through his curls and she exhales a heavy but relieved sigh. “And we only had to go to the outskirts of the sky to find it.”

Fitz laughs quietly, leaning down to gently press his lips against hers. “Or maybe—” He pauses, taking her hand and placing it over his heart, “—maybe it’s been right here all along.”


End file.
